Decide
by Liquid Fire KAN
Summary: "Kuchiki Rukia is located in the third tier holding cell." It wasn't something he had ever expected to hear considering the circumstances... But a late change of heart was better than none at all, Ichigo supposed.


**Disclaimer:** BLEACH and all trademarks are the sole and rightful property of Tite Kubo and Shueisha Publishing.

**A/N:** A mini-project written in light of the recent chapters.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SERVICEMAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"To think," Hector wheezed, "that the right-hand of his majesty; his majesty's own grandson would betray me in such a way…" Thick crimson liquid spilled from his mouth and his eyes, once fierce with fury enough to spur hundreds of thousands of soldiers into battle, went dull. "No… I cannot believe it… I will not believe it…" The hard earth welcomed another cadaver, among the thousands already dead, to lie upon her – merciless.

Ripping his sword from the man's gut, Ichigo sneered. "It's ironic isn't it Hector... that you did just now what you had deemed silly only moments ago…" He sheathed the polished black of his blade. "You bastard… you would've seen this coming a long time ago… Had only you accepted reality… the way you had once told me to…"

"Brother, we have to go." Ichigo turned.

"Haschwald?"

The man nodded and smiled grimly. "Yes - it's time for you to decide... Although by that expression on your face, I'm certain you already have." Ichigo bowed his head in assent, and Haschwald stared at him for a long moment, pensive. "Brother, are you sure you want this?"

"Ah," smiled Ichigo. "I do. Thanks for helping me out - for helping me get this far... I couldn't have done it without some help."

"It's a brother's job, is it not?" Haschwald returned the smile. "It's my job..." There was a resounding crash in the background which echoed throughout the dead clearing. Almost immediately, both men unconsciously turned towards it, apprehensive. For a moment they waited before the blonde one turned away. "From here on out, it's up to you, brother."

Brandishing the polished black that was his blade, Ichigo smirked. "I can handle it."

Hesitantly, Haschwald smiled. "Kuchiki Rukia is located in the third tier holding cell. You haven't yet defected so there should be no problems entering. News travels fast these days however, so you'd best be quick about it all. Otherwise, getting out will prove to be a near impossible task."

"You worry too much, Haschwald."

"That's because you warrant it - you're far too reckless," a sigh, "Honestly, all those times we were out on missions together, were you trying to get caught by the shinigami?" Ichigo glanced at Haschwald sheepishly. "On second thought, brother, that does not require an answer?"

"And why's that?" prodded the orange-haired teen.

Running a hand through his long blonde hair, Haschwald closed his eyes. "Because I think that I finally understand you brother."

Ichigo shut his eyes as well. "Is that why?"

"Yes," Haschwald affirmed, "That is the reason I am helping you."

"Thank you."

There was a pregnant pause, and then, "There's no need to thank me. It is as I said, you are my little brother and elder brothers are supposed to look after their little siblings. Even if their younger siblings annoy them beyond belief at times." Ichigo smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, thanks..."

"You should go, brother..."

Nodding, Ichigo turned away. Having a blade grasped in his hand so firmly after so long felt good - it felt like waking from a dream, or breathing air after being submersed in water. It was back to normal. 'Back in black...' A resolute expression came over Ichigo, 'Alright, let's do this.'

Wind whipped at him and Haschwald from all sides. Neither paid it any attention. "Haschwald," the addressed man glanced up at Ichigo's back. "This is it. This is goodbye. I know you don't want it, but please accept my gratitude. Thank you for everything you've done... brother."

A small smile appeared on Haschwald's face and vanished as soon as it had come. "The next time we meet, brother, we'll be enemies."

"Ah, that's fine. Because if we fight, then maybe..."

'Just maybe,' the both of them prayed, 'We'll be able to understand each other perfectly then.'

Ichigo leapt away. As did Haschwald, Hector's dead body in tow. He had serviced his brother. It was time to service his majesty. He threw Ichigo (just a black dot in the sky), a backwards glance and smiled slightly. His majesty could wait a bit... until his brother was safe. No one would know after all. There were only cadavers in place of an army, and only one brother in place of two. No one would find out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes: **The relationship between Ichigo and Haschwald will be more carefully outlined the chapters to come. They are not actually brothers though they do (more so Haschwald), identify as such.


End file.
